wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WinxMagiaDiWordGirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to WordGirl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Doctor Two-Brains page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loli-Wordgirl1 (Talk) 12:46, July 11, 2012 Hiya! It is me, TheLivingBeckyBotsford! Just came by to welcome you! Welcome to the wikia! Enjoy it here! TheLivingBeckyBotsford 18:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Okay, so this is where all Winx and WordGirl fans can come to discuss the Winx Club. To start the ball rolling, let's talk about favorite episodes/scenes. One of my favs is Season 2 Episode 15 "Magic in My Heart." I know it was just a filler, but it was so heartfelt and sincere. We got to learn about Musa's parents (really sad) and her concert was awesome! My favorite scene, however, was from Season 2 Episode 23 "Darkness and Light" when Flora told Helia she loved him. It was just a great Flora-ish moment, so true to life and her personality. It actually inspired me finally tell my crush that I liked him. (Sure, he rejected me, but still!) WinxMagiaDiWordGirl (talk) 20:13, July 25, 2012 (UTC)WinxMagiaDiWordGirl Hi! It's TLBB! Just wanted to say keep up the good work with your fanfics!! Can't wait what happens next! PS> The fanfic update by KimDiWil71 is up! Part 2!!It is so amazing!! :) TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 03:47, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ............. Hey! Sorry to bother you, but do you know how to download WG vids off the Pbs Website? http://pbskids.org/wordgirl/adventures/ Anyways, because I wanted to download "Chuck with a sideckick of Brent" and "Key in the Crime of V" ....Thanks,TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 18:36, August 2, 2012 (UTC) It's no problem at all! :D I'm not really sure (I'm far from tech-savvy), but you could just use a screen recorder. I recommend Screencast-O-Matic. WinxMagiaDiWordGirl (talk) 18:40, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Sorry again but I don't have that, Please can you post those videos on youtube?Because I can only download from youtube...Sorry From my heart, I am EXTREMELY sorry for bothering you and asking you questions.....because on http://pbskids.org/wordgirl/adventures/ ...I want to watch the two episodes I've never seen in a long time.. PS...cant wait what happens next in Forgotten Destiny!! All I'm asking is please make WG live!! Thanks, TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 20:08, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Again, it's no bother, that's what a YouTube account is for! I can upload the episodes that are currently on PBS, but unfortunately, not one's that have already been taken off the site, sorry. :( I've got a 2-3 week gap where I was going to post Italian Winx episodes, but because you asked, I'll do WordGirl videos instead! :D As for Forgotten Destiny, don't be so sure she'll live. After all Bloom's a very powerful opponent.. but I can't spoil the surprise! :D You'll have to wait until tomorrow like everyone else. Still, I'm quite flattered you've taken such an interest in my story! WinxMagiaDiWordGirl (talk) 20:58, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Loved Forgotten Destiny Ch.7! Thanks for the videos! When you post "Chuck with a sideckick of Brent" and "Key in the Crime of V" can you give me the link? Thanks!TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 17:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC) PS..YOUR THE BEST! Hiya! It's TLBB! Just here to tell you that Wordgirl's Adult Life A Friend In Need is updated by KimDWil71... ' 18:41, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ,' TheLivingBeckyBotsford not signed in PS. can't wait for A Symbol of Hope!--Good Job so far! ............. HI! I loved your fanfic so far! Keep up the aresome work! .......... Hi! i am new to this wonderful I know TLBB asked you if you could upload those two videos "Chuck with a Sidekick of Brent" and "Crime in the Key of V" (never seen those in a loooooooooooong time! And wanna put it on my IPod )..but I was hoping you could upload it on your youtube account... Thank yoooooooooooooooou!(Violet style!) ~The Living Hunter Throbheart Hey! I posted Chapter 1 for my fanfic! Hope you like it! –TheLivingBeckyBotsford 01:43, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, how are you doing? Kimberly Wilbur aka KimDWil71 on Fanfiction.netKimberly Wilbur (talk) 03:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC) On your fanfics Hey, just want to say that I've seen your fanfics and they're really good. Best of luck Thedevioushoneybadger (talk) 04:19, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much; I appreciate the support! Rachel McCarthy (talk) 14:16, August 9, 2014 (UTC)